Voces en mi interior
by Tsuki Daiyamondo
Summary: Naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres. Pero siempre. Desde que naces. Desde que te creaste sientes…Sufres. Ellos, pensaron que le podían hacer sufrir más de la cuenta. Pero tarde o temprano explotaría.


Buenas tardes, días, noches, amanecer, trasnoche, o crepúsculo o lo que sea en el momento en que estés leyendo esto, total a mi no me importa en lo absoluto.

Bien…que digo de esta deformidad. Fue creada en mi noche de imsonio mientras escuchaba la canción de Porta y nosequien mas (:B) "Voces en mi interior".

Sí, es algo parecido a un SongFic. Pero no es necesario escuchar la canción mientras se lee esta…cosa deforme.

Disclaimer: Canción de inspiración: Voces en mi interior. By: Alguien y Porta. Me da paja agarrar mi celular para ver quien la canta. –Aunque mi celular este junto al teclado. Pero buscarlo es aburrido :D-

Los "personajes" aunque solamente uso a Naruto. Después imaginen a todos los demas ustedes que no tengo ganas de pensar (?).

Summary: Naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres. Pero siempre. Desde que naces. Desde que te creaste sientes…Sufres. Ellos, pensaron que le podían hacer sufrir más de la cuenta. Pero tarde o temprano explotaría.

Notas: -_blablabla_- Partes sacadas de la canción y "amigos imaginarios"

-Blablablabla- Pensamientos de Naru.

-**blablabla**- Habla Narutin.

_Hazlo-Hazlo-Vamos-Hazlo._

Esas malditas voces me hablaban de nuevo. _–Hazlo-Vamos-Hazlo-_ Yo no les hice nada, jamás les hice nada. Pero ellos me odian!

_Se lo merecen! Vamos-Hazlo-Hazlo_

Esto es demasiada presión. _–Déjame ayudarte-_ **NO, JAMAS. ¡VETE**! ¿Donde estas? ¿Donde estas? Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres mi único amigo. Aleja esta maldad. Aléjalos de mí. Aleja esas voces. No estoy loco_. –Hazlo-Vamos-Te ayudare-Vamos-Hazlo_- _¡BASTA_!- Tu voz. Ahí estas. Me levanto del rincón en el que me encontraba. Ese espejo en que siempre te veo. Ahí estas. Tan distinto a mí. Pero me ayudas. Gracias.

_-No lo hagas_- dices siempre, siempre cuando me dicen que yo los…-_Hazlo_- Te veo. Tú no dirías que lo haga. _–Estas aguantando demasiado-_

Y en ese momento la otra voz se paro a tu lado. _–Déjame ayudarte. Te juro acabar con todos si me dejas aconsejarte-Nadie aguantaría nunca lo que tienes que aguantar. El miedo te hace humano. Y se que sientes querer tomar la justicia por tus manos…_

_ -Ve por los pasillos pasaras con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos-_

¡NO! Grite de nuevo. Son buenos chicos! –_ ¿Aunque te empujaran al abismo?- _Casi hipnotizado les contesto _**–No puedo aguantar este dolor- **__¡No hace falta que lo aguantes!- _Todas esas voces me dijeron. Me apoyaron. Me hicieron sentirme aceptado. Me sentí afín feliz.

_Rajarte las venas… ¡eso solo da pena!_

_Hazme caso! – Escucha – Hazlo – Se fuerte – Escucha - Hazlo -_

Lo acepte, al colegio fui. Y en la cola para entrar estaban esos mal nacidos sin piedad…

_Hazme caso! – Escucha – Hazlo – Se fuerte – Escucha - Hazlo -_

_**En mi mochila una garrafa de gasolina. Y en mis arterias mucho dolor y adrenalina. **_

_Hazme caso! – Escucha – Hazlo – Se fuerte – Escucha - Hazlo -_

_Escucha a la voz que te habla tras esta capucha, eres fuerte, pero ya has aguantado demasiado…_

Fue lo ultimo que me dijiste antes de…

_Hazme caso! – Escucha – Hazlo – Se fuerte – Escucha - Véngate – Hazlo_

_El rencor alfil te ha envenenado. Apunta cada nombre. Véngate._

_Hazlo…Hazlo…Hazlo…_

Llegue a ese punto sin retorno en que no te importa nada y sientes ira asía tu entorno. Ya no me voy a suicidar. No pienso llorar. No me quedan lagrimas solo risa enfermiza.

_**Resignado alfil este día todo habría terminado.**_

Abrí la puerta del aula de repente y volqué el combustible.

**¡SORPRESA!**

No les dimos tiempo a reaccionar. Con un fósforo les tire y los encerré. Y muy tranquilo Salí a caminar.

**Los gritos de dolor fueron lo mejor.**

Muchos se salvaron pero otros…_No te volverán a molestar._

A pasado mucho tiempo, no eh vuelto al colegio, tampoco a casa pero este lugar tiene ventajas. Aquí no me maltratan aunque es todo muy frió, y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo.

_**¡Nos arrepentimos! Lo juramos…Bah…a quien vamos a engañar.**_


End file.
